Shattered
by Namacub95
Summary: Lysander made the worst mistake imaginable, he broke Lily's heart. Redeeming himself in her eyes will be one of the hardest experiences of his life. Two-shot.
1. Part 1

**Shattered**

"_It takes years to build up trust, and only seconds to destroy it." __**Anon**_

Lysander didn't know how it happened; or rather he didn't know what possessed him when he had said it. It had happened so fast that it seemed like it could have just been a figment of his own imagination. It wasn't. That was the horrible truth. He wasn't imagining, or wished that he was imagining. He _had_ said what he had said, he _had_ seen the hurt flash in those chocolate eyes, he _had_ watched as she ran away, he _had_ hurt her in a way no one else had. He _had_ crushed her.

He tried to block out the memory of that event. He hated himself. Why had he said it? He had been angry, very very angry, but that still didn't excuse the words that had come from his mouth.

"I messed up Lorcan, I messed up real bad," Lysander said as he lay across his bed flat on his stomach, his head hanging over the edge, his dirty blond hair falling into his eyes.

Lorcan rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "It can't have been that bad, Ly," He said as he kicked the bed.

"Oh you have no idea," Lysander said putting his hands on the back of his head as he closed his eyes. "You've got no idea."

-

"I never want to see that arse again," Lily fumed as she stormed around the room the anger clearly flashing in her eyes as her red hair whipped around.

"Come on, it can't have been that bad Lils," Hugo said as he watched his cousin warily, she having inherited the infamous Weasley temper.

"Not that bad, not that bad," Lily practically roared as she turned to face him. Hugo cringed slightly but was shocked as she suddenly crumpled against him, sobbing into his shoulder.

Hugo's eyes widened as he looked around the room, begging for help. None came, so he awkwardly patted her on the shoulder, clearly in discomfort.

This was not the Lily he always knew.

**An Hour Before…**

There he was, standing with _her_ beside the Lake. They looked like the clichéd romantic couple and it made Lily want to vomit.

Lily didn't want to admit she was nervous, she never admitted she felt anything even remotely related to the emotion, not hesitant or timid and _definitely_ not fearful, but this situation made her nervous. Nervous and utterly terrified of the reaction she was about to receive, because this situation was so far out of her comfort zone that it wasn't even funny. How could you tell someone that their girlfriend was cheating on them? How could you break their heart like that?

Lily squashed these thoughts down. She was doing it for him, she reasoned, if his skank of a girlfriend decided to cheat on him then she wasn't good enough for him. She didn't deserve him.

Lysander spotted her and waved in welcome, Lily suppressed her nerves and walked over to them as if nothing was the matter at all. Lily's heart missed a beat but quickly went back to its normal rhythm.

_You're calm. You're in control. This isn't your fault. You're doing it for him. _She repeated this phrase in her mind the closer she got.

When there was only ten feet between them, She whispered something into his ear, pecked him on the cheek and left. Getting out of Dodge before the guns came out, smart move.

"Hey Lils." Lysander greeted. Normally she would have hissed and ordered her to call her Lily, only her parents and Hugo got the right to call her that, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"We need to talk." She declared. Lysander's grin faded instantly, he could hear the seriousness in her voice and knew that she had something important to say.

"Uh…sure. What's up?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head. Lily's eyes darted to the ground; she drew a steadying breath and looked up at Lysander again.

She launched immediately into the explanation; she didn't hide the truth or try to contort it into a more pleasant version. He had to hear this, so she gave him the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, sparing no details. When she finished, there was a long moment of silence and tension so thick that a knife could pierce it. Lysander's expression seemed somewhere between shocked and furious.

"You're lying." He declared coldly. She hadn't expected that. Chocolate eyes widened and then narrowed dangerously.

"_Excuse_ me?" Lily's hands flew to her hips.

"You're lying. She'd _never_ do that! How could you even say something like that?" he demanded and Lily felt her temper rising to meet his.

"It happened. I saw it with my own eyes and Hugo can back me up. She was doing the tongue tango with Zabini and that's the truth. How dare _you_ accuse me of lying!"

They stood their ground, boring into each other and neither of them backing down.

"I know why you're doing this." Lysander's voice was like a knife "Do you think I'm stupid? Do you think I can't see what your doing?"

"Oh please, enlighten me. I love hearing my 'motives' from you Lysander." Her voice dripped sarcasm.

"You don't like her. You never have." Lysander accused "From the start you've insulted her and bad-mouthed her but this, this is going too far Lily! You're sick!"

Lily's hand curled into a fist and she was sorely tempted to take a swing at Lysander's face. He was right, she was jealous, but not for the reason he probably thought. She was doing this to help him; obviously he didn't see it this way.

"Why would I be jealous of her!" Lily growled "I've got everything I want, what would she have that I'd want, hmm? Well Lysander? Since you seem to know what my aims are, tell me that!"

Lysander was silent for a few seconds and then turned away, attempting to storm away from her. Lily grabbed his shoulder

"Don't you dare try to ignore this!" she growled, spinning Lysander to face her "You can't just pretend that this didn't happen!"

"Why do you even care so bloody much?" Lysander demanded "What I do is none of your business! You're not my mother, Lily!"

"Because I love you!" The words were out of Lily's mouth before she could stop them. She felt something lift in her chest, as if a weight had been removed and it almost felt good to get it out.

Then Lysander spoke.

"Oh yeah? Well I _hate_ you! I wish I'd never met you 'cause you've made my life a misery! You might think that you're the best thing that's happened to the Wizarding world since your dad but the truth is you're stupid and self-absorbed! You just can't stand to see someone happy! You have to ruin it all for them because you don't care about anyone but yourself!"

Lily took one step back, her chocolate eyes wide. Lysander's silver-blue eyes bore into her and she felt her chest tighten. Something hot and wet slipped down her cheeks and only then did she realize she was crying. She _never_ cried. Lysander's eyes widened, he had just realized what he had said.

"W-Well if that how you feel…then-then you can just go to hell!" Lily growled. She turned and ran, not looking back even though Lysander was screaming apologies and pleas for her to come back. She didn't care. He had made his bed, now he had to lie in it.

Lysander had broken her heart and she would _never_ forgive him.


	2. Part 2

**Shattered Part II**

The snow was falling gently outside Lily's bedroom window, she sat on the window seat with her knees drawn up to her chest and watched as it blanketed the landscape.

Three weeks. Three long weeks. She almost thought that school wouldn't end for Christmas…that she would be stuck in Hogwarts with Lysander. Every day she had to look at him and try not to let her true emotions show, heartbreak, betrayal and a deep seemingly endless sadness, instead she would put on her best mask of indifference and stalk past him as if he wasn't there.

Why couldn't she just hate him? She had tried. She had tried so hard to put aside all their years of friendship, and her love, and hate Lysander for hurting her…for breaking her heart…yet she couldn't hate him. Not really. She still loved him.

Lily hissed in pain and realized she had been digging her nails into her arm. She had discovered that physical pain was much easier to deal with than emotional. Her fingers traced the white lines on her wrist...if Hugo hadn't found her in the Girls Bathroom, she had Moaning Myrtle's shrieking of 'suicide' to thank for that, then she would have probably hit a vein.

From then on everyone treated her as if she was made of glass that could shatter at any given moment…which was probably true. She hugged the pillow she was holding tighter to her chest. She always thought of herself as strong…so why was she falling apart like this, over a boy no less.

Three soft knocks on her bedroom door snapped her from her thoughts.

"Lily, please come out," Albus said as he knocked at his sister's door once more. He got the sound of something hitting the door as a response.

"Still nothing?" James asked as his brother joined him in the kitchen, Al just shaking his head.

"Where are mum and dad?" Al asked as he made himself a cup a tea and one for Lily (hopefully she'd at least let them give it to her.)

"They had this thing..." James mumbled and Albus rolled his eyes. Never count on James for reliable information. "I tell you, if I ever see that kid again..."

The fire suddenly roared into life and both Potter boys heads turned towards it. If looks could kill, Lysander would have been dead the moment he arrived in the Potter's grate.

For a brief second, all three stood still. Then James pushed up his glasses, Albus crossed his arms and Lysander prayed to whatever deity would listen that he would leave the Potter household without serious injury. James was broad shouldered and well muscled from many years of playing beater for the Gryffindor Team and Albus, whilst not as physically imposing as his brother, could easily incinerate him. It would be a miracle if Lysander left with nothing worse than a black eye.

"You've a lot of nerve showing up here." Albus growled.

"I just want to talk to-" Lysander began but was cut off by James.

"If you think you're going anywhere near her then you've got another thing coming." James's tone held more rage than Albus's and Lysander felt himself shrink under the gazes of the Potter boys.

"I just want to talk-"

"Don't you think you've done enough damage?" James snapped.

"Please! I just want to apologize!" Lysander yelled so he wouldn't be cut off again. There was a long moment of silence that seemed, to Lysander at least, to stretch on for years.

"You think that you can just waltz in here, apologize and Lily'd just forget everything you did to her?" James's voice was dangerously low and even Albus looked at him fearfully.

"N-No!" Lysander could sense that things were going rapidly downhill and quickly tried to salvage what little he could of the situation "I just want to say I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt her! I was angry and it kinda…slipped out…"

James took a step forward, his hands balled into fists and Lysander felt all the blood drain from his body, but Albus caught his older brother's arm and said:

"No, James."

James turned to look at his brother, his chocolate eyes wide with anger and confusion.

"Al, he hurt Lily. You're just going to let him get away with it?" There was a hint of accusation in James's voice.

Albus didn't get to reply, a voice broke in before he could open his mouth.

"What's going on?"

All eyes turned to the kitchen door where Lily stood, one hand rested against the doorframe as if to steady herself. All three boys stared at her as if she were the most bizarre creature they had ever seen. Albus recovered first

"Why-" he began

"I heard yelling…I wanted to know what was going on." Lily stated, Lysander noticed that she was deliberately trying not to look in his direction, he expected as much. Then she turned her gaze to him, and she was visibly shaking with restraint, he expected it was the restraint not to do him physical harm.

"Get out." Her voice was cold as she gave the order.

"Lily-" he began

"I said get out!" Lily snapped before she fled from the kitchen and back up the stairs, to her room presumably.

The two Potter boys glared at him once more and he raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm leaving…but tell Lily I'm sorry…she deserves that at least."

"So…how'd it go?" Lorcan didn't even look up from his myriad of notebooks, that he was scribbling in furiously, when Lysander entered their bedroom.

"She told me to get out and I'm pretty sure her brothers want my head on a spike." Lysander replied, flopping onto his bed with a groan of frustration. He'd spent so long planning what he was going to say to Lily when he finally mustered the courage to talk to her and he'd failed. Miserably.

"No." Hugo's response was short "I'm not letting him go near her, Lor."

Lorcan grimaced, he'd expected this reaction to his request but he pushed on none-the-less.

"Please, Hugo, I don't like what he did either but let him have a chance! Just let him talk to her." His voice was pleading.

Hugo's scowl deepened "Did you see what she did to herself, Lor? Have you seen her wrists?"

Lorcan grimaced at the thought of the white lines that now criss-crossed Lily's wrists; the memory of her breakdown was fresh in his mind.

"I'm asking you this because you and Lily are my friends and Lysander's my brother…I don't want us to be like this. Hugo, just one conversation and I promise I will never ask anything of you again." 

"No, Lor, I'm not letting him hurt her again." Hugo said stubbornly before turning to leave. Lorcan grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving

"For me…would you do it for me?" Lorcan asked. Hugo paused for a second before he turned back to face Lorcan "Please."

Hugo gave a sigh and turned to look at Lorcan once more, he knew he would kick himself for it later…but he had to admit that he hated the situation between them as much as Lorcan did.

"Fine." He relented "But if he hurts her, I'll kill him."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

Lily felt as if she were being led into a trap. Hugo's hand was guiding her towards an empty classroom and the look on his face was one of deep thought and…uncertainty?

"What's the matter?" she asked. Hugo glanced down at her and shook his head.

"Nothing." He replied a little too quickly "Just thinking."

Before Lily could ask about what, Hugo had opened the door to the classroom and pushed her gently inside, before closing the door behind her. It took her a few seconds to register what had happened before she began to bang on the door.

"Let me out, Hugo!" she yelled "This isn't funny!"

"You think you got it bad? I was dragged in here at wand point."

Lily spun on her heel to face the only other occupant of the room, and the one person she really did not want to see. Lysander. Leaning against a desk just a few metres away from her.

"You." She growled.

"Over a month of avoidance and that's all I get? One syllable?" he asked, pushing himself off the desk.

"Oh…I'm sorry. Jackass."

"Very funny, Lily." Lysander replied.

The tension between them was thick enough to slice with a blade, Lily crossed her arms and fixed Lysander with a look of such loathing that Lysander wanted to crawl into some hole and die. He didn't, instead he spoke.

"I never got the chance to say, at Christmas, that I'm so so sorry for what I did Lily…I don't know if that makes a difference but I just want you to know that." 

Lily turned her head away, her expression didn't change. Lysander internally grimaced; this would be a lot harder than he ever imagined it to be.

"Lily…I'm sorry, ok? I don't know what else to say to you. I _am_ incredibly sorry. I'll do anything if you'd forgive me." Lysander pleaded.

"You're lying. Everything you say is a lie." Lily spat.

Lysander gawked at her.

"What?"

"You lied to me…I-I thought you cared about me."

"I do!"

"No you don't!" Lily yelled, Lysander could see that her eyes were getting moist "If you really cared then you wouldn't have said what you said! You would have believed me when I told you about your girlfriend! You wouldn't have-"

Lily turned away and began to shake silently, trying to reign in her emotions. She could feel a sob building in her throat but she wouldn't let it out. She wasn't going to give Lysander the satisfaction of seeing her in such a state.

Lysander bit his lip and approached Lily before wrapping his arms around her. Lily stiffened at first but soon relaxed in his grip.

"I'm so sorry Lily." Lysander muttered into her fiery red hair. She hiccupped in response and her breathes came in sobs.

"Y-You said y-you h-hated m-m-me." She managed.

"I don't Lily. I've never hated you. I was angry and sad and I said a lot of things I didn't mean. You are one of the best friends I've ever had and…I…I really like you Lily."

Lily pulled away and turned to face Lysander with a look of shock and perhaps…a little hope, her chocolate eyes were red-rimmed and puffy and she had tears rolling down her cheeks but Lysander still thought she looked very pretty.

"W-What?" she asked, afraid that she was hearing things.

"I really like you Lily." Lysander repeated slowly "I guess I never knew how much…until you were gone."

"B-But…you s-said…" Lily trailed off.

"I didn't mean any of that." Lysander assured her "I…uh…I'm not really good at this stuff but I really do like you Lily."

Lysander moved forward and before he could react Lily and thrown herself on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his head down so she could kiss him. Lysander stood shocked for a moment before wrapping his own arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

Unknown to them, however, they had an audience.

"I told you that would work." Lorcan whispered triumphantly.


End file.
